


Traiciones Y Malentendidos (Stony One Shot)

by LeriRivera07



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Lamento si encuentran algún error ortográfico, pero lo hizo desde antier en la madrugada. Espero lo disfruten.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Traiciones Y Malentendidos (Stony One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento si encuentran algún error ortográfico, pero lo hizo desde antier en la madrugada. Espero lo disfruten.

¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta de que Stane era un traficante de Omegas, si toda su vida había sido un buen hombre?, ¿Cómo iba a saber que todo era un plan ideado desde que se supo que era un Omega?, ¿Cómo podría intuir que la muerte de sus padres no fue un accidente, sino un altercado?, ¿Cómo iba a detener todo, si Stane le arrancó todo de las manos?; por obvias razones, nadie le creería a un Omega, no ante un Alfa de élite.

Y gracias a todo eso, ahora él, un Stark, se encontraba en un asqueroso burdel, donde utilizaban a los Omegas como prostitutas y los vendían al mejor postor; se sentía un completo estúpido, no podría escapar de ese lugar, estaba completamente vigilado. Además, fue testigo de un intento de escape, en donde todos los Omegas fueron torturados, golpeados y violados; la única forma de salir de ese horrible sitio, era siendo comprado por algún Alfa rico.

Esa noche, llegó Stane, sonreía con sorna, lo más seguro es que se quedaría con todo lo que era Industrias Stark, alegando que el único hijo de los Stark, había sido asesinado; todo fue planeado a la perfección, Obadiah dio sus últimas instrucciones y salió del lugar, para posicionarse entre el público. Quienes eran políticos, empresarios y hombre importantes, usaban máscaras y accesorios para ocultar su identidad, aunque todos los que se encontraban en ese sitio, se conocían entre ellos, de igual forma eran de la misma calaña.

Anthony se sentía horrorizado, observaba Omegas más jóvenes que él, que fueron secuestrados, dados como pago, o vendidos por otros tipos; intentaba idear una forma para poder escapar y dar aviso a las autoridades, lo que no se esperó, fue ver a uno de los comandantes de la policía, el cual estaba sentado, observando a un Omega de 13 años. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al verlo, todos estaban en complicidad con esos tipos, rogaba que sus padres no hubiesen estado dentro de toda esa porquería.

No podía confiar en nadie, sus padres estaban muertos, Stane era el creador de todo eso, sus amigos no eran más que unos hipócritas, y la policía también era parte del tráfico, finalmente su prometido, no había aparecido en 3 años, estúpido Rogers, le prometió que lo cuidaría, y ahora estaba a punto de ser vendido a algún degenerado. Suspiro, y trató de concentrarse, tal vez podría liberarse del Alfa que lo compré y hacer una rueda de prensa para poder señalar a los culpables; hasta ese momento, esa era su única opción más fiable, sin poder pensar otra cosa, la venta comenzó.

Uno a uno, los Omegas eran comprados, con lágrimas en sus rostros, sólo querían regresar con su familia; cuando llegó su turno, sus “dones y maravillas” fueron expuestos: Hijo de los Stark, virgen, hermoso, olor delicioso, perfecto para llevar cachorros. Las ofertas no tardaron en aparecer, observaba las sumas subir, hasta que un Alfa castaño, relativamente de su edad, dio la suma ganadora; un par de Betas lo tomaron por los brazos y lo llevaron hasta el chico, Tony se retorció furioso, si creían que iría sin dar pelea, estaban completamente equivocados.

Una bofetada resonó en el lugar, Obadiah miraba con molestia a Tony, quien yacía en el suelo, con la mejilla roja y los ojos llorosos; un simple “Obedece Omega”, fue lo que sacó al castañito de su sorpresa, a lado de Stane, estaba Victor Von Doom y Justin Hammer, sus supuestos amigos, quienes lo veían con burla y superioridad. El Alfa que lo compró sólo se limitó a levantarlo, y lanzarlo contra otros sujetos, que lo sostuvieron con fuerza; “Gracias por hacer negocios conmigo, señor Barnes”, fue lo que dijo Stane, aquel hombre solamente asintió sin una pizca de amabilidad, y dio la señal a sus hombres, quienes al instante, soltaron a Tony y sacaron sus armas, disparando a Stane, y a sus lacayos; disparos de todos lados, terminaron en los cuerpos de los traficantes, sin dañar a los Omegas, mientras otros tantos hombres entraron, auxiliando a los Omegas, sacándolos del lugar, listos para regresarlos a sus hogares.

Anthony observaba todo con confusión, ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?, ¿Por qué les estaban ayudando?, sin más tiempo de perderse en sus dudas, el castaño que lo había comprado, lo levantó del suelo y lo sacó del lugar, afuera los esperaba una camioneta blindada, subió al vehículo por órdenes del Alfa, se sentó y espero con impaciencia el lugar de destino. Unos minutos después, una mansión se alzaba a la vista, siendo rodeada por decenas de hombres de traje negro; cuando la camioneta finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta, Barnes lo bajó con rapidez y lo metió al lugar.

Se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, no sabía quien lo había traído y cuáles eran sus planes con él, hasta que apareció por las escaleras un hombre rubio, alto, fornido y muy guapo, observó con sorpresa como el castaño se inclinó en señal de respeto y se marchó; sin embargo, sentía una mirada pesada en su persona, debía admitir que ese Alfa si intimidaba. El rubio bajó las escaleras con elegancia y se posiciono frente al menor, lo observó de pies a cabeza, y dejó fluir su aroma; sabía que su Omega estaba sumamente asustado, apretó los puños, esperaba que sus hombres hubiesen acatado sus órdenes.

Se acercó al castañito, olfateando su aroma, sonrió, finalmente su Tony estaba junto a él, después de tanto tiempo; se aclaró la garganta, y pronunció con su voz grave “Finalmente estás aquí, Tony”. El contrario abrió los ojos impresionado, aquella voz se le hacía muy conocida, demasiado en realidad, “¿Steve?”, preguntó con sorpresa; el rubio se limitó a sonreír y atraerlo hacía él, para abrazarlo con fuerza, besó su cabello, su frente, sus mejillas y sus labios.

La mente de Tony se encontraba revuelta, por un lado estaba feliz de ser salvado por su Alfa, por otra parte estaba con molestia, porque no había sabido de él por 2 años, otra estaba triste, otra emocionada; no sabía cómo reaccionar, se había quedado estático, con su cabeza procesando todo lo ocurrido, no fue hasta finalmente que reaccionó, que una sarta de gritos furiosos y golpes, inundaron el lugar. “Tú, malnacido, ¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer, después de tanto tiempo?”, fue una de las oraciones que Steve pudo entender, se sentía mal, básicamente abandono al castañito por muchos años; y cuando se vuelve a aparecer es para salvarlo del desgraciado de Stane.

Rogers estaba consciente de que su Omega no iba a perdonarlo tan fácil, pero lo había extrañado como un loco, adoraba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Tony; su voz, sus ojos, sus labios, su sonrisa, su aroma, su cintura, sus caderas, su trasero, sus piernas. No podía evitarlo, era sumamente hermoso, aunque en esos momentos no quisiera verlo, el rubio estaba seguro que con el tiempo se le pasaría el enojo; en ese instante sólo quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, besó a su castañito con dulzura, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas y diciéndole palabras dulces.

Tony odiaba ser débil ante las muestras de afecto del rubio, ante su sonrisa y sus palabras, cuando lo conoció quedó completamente prendado del Alfa; era totalmente caballeroso y atento, aunque Stane nunca estuvo de acuerdo ante su relación, porque decía que no había futuro junto a él, sino que solamente lo buscaba por su dinero. Ese hijo de puta, lo había engañado par a venderlo y para quedarse con toda la fortuna de los Stark; se sintió un poco mejor al recordarlo con varios disparos en su pecho.

Steve decidió presentarlo como su Omega de forma oficial, le expuso su idea al castaño que aceptó encantado; el Alfa inicio los preparativos, una gran fiesta se daría en su mansión, envió las invitaciones requeridas, y compró los atuendos ideales para esa noche. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la celebración, llamó a sus mejores hombres: Barnes, Romanov, Barton y Banner, no quería ningún invitado indeseado; la protección tenía que ser el triple, porque ahora se encontraba su Omega en la mansión, y si algo le pasaba, todos los involucrados, incluyéndolos, pagarían con sus vidas.

En la hora de la celebración, Steve comenzó a presentar a Tony a todos sus socios importantes, recalcando que su Omega era alguien inteligente y hermoso, y que lo ayudaría a dirigir Hydra; al principio muchos se mostraron inconformes, porque los Omegas comúnmente solo se quedaban en casa, y evitaban relacionarse con los trabajos de sus Alfas. Además, Tony también dirigiría la empresa de su padre, aliándose con Hydra para eliminar SHIELD, y por lo tanto a todos los políticos, empresarios y hombres importantes que se encontraban en el tráfico de Omegas.

La velada iba a la perfección, hasta que una mujer Beta junto con una Omega se acercaron a Steve, la Omega le sonreía con descaro y lo tocaba, por otro lado la Beta hablaba sin cesar, señalando a la contraria; un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho de Tony, ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres, y por qué estaban tan relacionadas con SU Alfa?. El castaño intentó actuar indiferente, sonriendo a otros invitados, para camuflar su molestia, hasta que uno de ellos se le acercó con intenciones perversas; rechazó al hombre con toda la educación posible, siendo salvado por uno de los guardias de la mansión, quien con molestia y seriedad le pidió que se retirara.

Todo esto ocurrió sin que Steve se enterara, Tony verdaderamente molesto por la estúpida actitud del rubio, decidió tomar aire y salió al balcón, siendo acompañado por una pelirroja, quien lo custodiaba; la observó y con tono de enojó le preguntó sobre las mujeres que estaban con Steve, la pelirroja llamada Natasha, le respondió que la Beta era parte de Hydra y que se había infiltrado en SHIELD, y que hacía algún tiempo que quería emparejar a su sobrina con el Capitán. Tony simplemente asintió a la información dada, sintiéndose un poco patético, entró nuevamente, pero esta vez para dirigirse a su habitación; cosa que no fue lograda, porque observó con celos que el rubio bailaba con la Omega, mientras la Beta sonreía con suficiencia.

¡Pero que descaro!, Steve no lo había invitado a bailar a él, incluso cuando el mismo Anthony se lo había pedido, el rubio declino diciendo que no sabía bailar; definitivamente esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, caminó con furia hacia las escaleras para irse a su habitación. Ni siquiera pensó en despedirse de nadie, aunque era seguido por la pelirroja, entró a su cuarto, y se sentó en su cama; lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía sumamente ofendido, y por si fuera poco ese estúpido Alfa no se había dado cuenta de su ausencia.

Cerró la puerta, atrancándola por dentro, para que nadie pudiese entrar, hizo lo mismo con la ventana moviendo uno de los muebles que se encontraban en la habitación; el ruido de lo que hacía no se escuchaba por la música y el apogeo de la fiesta. No fue hasta que Natasha le informó a Steve, que este se dio cuenta que el Omega castaño ya no se encontraba en la celebración, sintiéndose un poco preocupado por el paradero de su Omega, fue que decidió buscarlo; encontrando la habitación completamente cerrada, y sin oportunidad de entrar, estaba confundido ante la actitud del castañito, sin darle mucha importancia, lo dejo descansar, creyendo que estaba cansado y necesita dormir.

Bajó, incorporándose a la celebración, obteniendo atención de todo el mundo, pero lo que dejó a todos los invitados, sorprendidos; fue el beso que Sharon, la sobrina de Peggy, le dio al Capitán, para tan mala suerte que Tony vio todo, ya que había salido de su encierro, para ir por un vaso de agua. Su boca se abrió de incredulidad y el vaso se resbalo de sus manos, las cabezas se giraron hacia el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, encontrándose con el prometido del rubio; Tony sintiéndose aún peor, corrió hacia el cuarto, cerrando y poniendo una silla, se subió a la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Steve golpeaba la puerta con desespero, quería explicarle a Tony todo, jamás se imaginó que la sobrina de Peggy haría algo así; por obvias razones, la fiesta había terminado y todos se habían ido. Por otro lado, Tony no quería escucharlo, un simple “Vete a la mierda Alfa” fue gritado por el castaño; no iba a abrir la puerta, y aunque la tirara no lo escucharía. Steve decidió irse y hablar al día siguiente, cuando el Omega estuviera más calmado; pero no fue así, Tony lo ignoró por una semana, esa situación estaba sacando de quicio al rubio.

Hasta que por orden de Peggy, el Alfa tuvo que aceptar a Sharon por unos días en su casa, y si de por sí, ya tenía problemas con cierto castañito; la presencia de la Omega, lo alteró completamente, lo evitaba, lo ignoraba, le cerraba la puerta en la cara. Los hombres que cuidaban el lugar, observaban con diversión la frustración del rubio, el cual ya no sabía qué hacer, para que su dulce Omega lo perdonara, y dejara de aplicarle la ley del hielo; ¿Quién diría que cierta invitada indeseada, detonaría todo?.

Ese día se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules, en su despacho, leyendo papeles de suma importancia; se encontraba muy estresado, y no solo por los problemitas que tenía en casa, sino porque muchos de sus socios, lo tachaban de infiel, por el asunto de Sharon, y ellos al ser hechos a la antigua, habían perdido confianza en él. Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, hasta que la puerta de su despacho fue tocada, siendo Sharon, la causante de sus problemas, quien sonreía y desprendía feromonas, mostrando un pronunciado escote; a decir verdad, nunca le había parecido atractiva, y jamás tuvo algo con ella, simplemente era Peggy y sus deseos de conquistar HYDRA.

En ese momento en el que la rubia se le acercó tanto, la puerta fue abierta por Barnes, quien venía junto con Tony; y esto provoco otro malentendido, el cual causo que el castañito explotara. “¡¿Es enserio Rogers, no te hago caso y te vas con esa maldita zorra?!, gritó furioso el Omega al verlos tan juntos, “Tony, no es lo que estás pensando”, dijo Steve, levantándose para tratar de calmar al pequeño.

“¿Y el beso tampoco es lo que estoy pensando?”, preguntó apretando los puños, dispuesto a saltar sobra la rubia y asesinarla, “Tony, sólo te amo a ti, Peggy ha hecho lo posible para emparejarme con su sobrina; pero ya le dije que ya tengo a mi amado Omega”, explicó el Alfa tomado las manos del contrario. “Pues parece que esa tal Peggy, no entiende, porque ya van tres a veces que te veo tan cerca de esta descerebrada”, el veneno de esa oración le llego de golpe a Sharon, quien deshaciéndose en disculpas, solo atino a ir por sus maletas para salir corriendo de allí.

Los ojos de Steve solo reflejaban amor e ilusión, al oír las palabras de su amado, sabiendo que significaban celos; hizo una señal para que Barnes los dejara solos, y procedió a besar al castañito, saboreando a su prometido, por todos esos días de berrinche. Lo cargó, recargándolo en su escritorio, besando su cuello y acariciando por encima de la ropa; ante tales acciones, el Omega solo podía gemir, ladeando su cuello para darle más acceso, y abriendo sus piernas para que su Alfa se acomodara entre ellas.

Las manos de Tony intentaban desabrochar los botones de la camisa del rubio, tironeándola, rasgándola con sus jalones nada delicados, pero en ese momento lo que le ocurriera a la ropa, no era su prioridad; ambos se desprendieron de las pocas ropas que quedaban, los ojos azules no paraban de recorrer la figura del contrario, ideando el cómo lo besaría, el cómo lo tocaría y el cómo se sentiría el fundirse con la persona que más amaba. Tony se encontraba sonrojando, sumiso, esperando algún movimiento del rubio, el cual solo lo observaba, el lubricante natural de los Omegas, comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia; intentó cerrar las piernas, pero una mano lo detuvo.

Steve acariciaba las piernas de su Omega, besando por aquí y por allá, tentando al castaño; el ojiazul sintiéndose atraído por el hermoso pene que estaba frente a él, no dudo en llevarlo a su boca y empezar a estimularlo. Las manos del menor, se cerraban en los cabellos rubios, empujando para llegar más profundo, su espalda se arqueaba; y el inminente orgasmo lo devoro, un hilo de saliva escurría por su mentón, recorriendo su cuello y siendo interceptado por la boca del mayor.

Los dedos del rubio, exploraron con dulzura el interior del Omega, dilatándolo para que evitara sentir algún dolor; cuando creyó que era suficiente, chupo sus dedos, de los cuales escurría la esencia del contrario. Y su pene se abrió paso en aquella cavidad, enterrándose en lo más profundo, rozando aquel punto dulce; apenas el castaño se acostumbró a la intromisión, las estocadas comenzaron a ser más violentas, golpeando su interior, los chapoteos se oían morbosos a los oídos del Capitán.

La cintura del Omega, reflejaba los dedos marcados del contrario, chupetones mordidas y rasguños, se mostraban en sus cuerpos; Tony gemía al sentir a Steve dentro de él, cuando se sintió llegar al orgasmo, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello. El ojiazul sintió un tirón en su vientre, cuando las paredes del castaño lo apresaron deliciosamente; cuando llego al clímax, mordió el cuello del menor, mientras su nudo se hinchaban, descargando oleadas copiosas de semen, las cuales estaban más que listas para preñar al castaño.

Ambos se encontraban agitados, abrazados y dándose constantes mimos, Tony se sentía bien cogido y feliz; con dulzura observo al rubio, besando su mentón y recargando su cabeza en el amplio pecho. “Tony, te amo tanto, mi dulce y amado Omega”, Steve estaba aferrado al menor, sin tener planes para dejarlo ir, “Y yo te amo a ti, torpe Alfa”, el cansancio hizo estragos en el más pequeño y quedo dormido al instante.

Después de dicho suceso, Steve hablo muy seriamente con Peggy, remarcando que ya tenía un Omega y que lo había marcado y que además se iban a casar; la Beta acepto resignada, olvidándose de tener más poder en HYDRA. La boda de ambos fue bonita, pero íntima, no querían llamar mucho la atención, lo que sí, es que fue realmente emotiva; sobre todo a la hora de los votos, donde ambos reflejaron sus sinceros sentimientos, finalizándola con un beso de amor.


End file.
